Neville Longbottom and the Sorcerer's Stone
by Jose And Erick
Summary: Albus Dumbledore once told Harry that Neville could have been The-Boy-Who-Lived. So this is the story of Neville if he had been in Harry's place.
1. Chapter 1

Neville Longbottom and the Sorcerous Stone

by Jose Del Orden

And Erick Rosso:

Prologue:

Frank Longbottom took a sip from his whisky flask. He smiled contently at his little boy who was toddling after the family cat, his mother in heals trying to sweep him up and take him to bed. Neville was Frank's pride and joy. Only at the age of one years old, Neville had an Intellect that would surpass any kid of his age. Neville was going to grow up to be smarter than his mother, Frank mused, taking another sip from his flask. Although he told himself he did not care, he secretly wanted his son to grow up to be a Gryffindor just like him and Alice.

Frank knew he should be getting to bed. A quick look at his wristwatch confirmed his notion. He had a hard case to work on tomorrow. The Ministry wasn't cutting him slack with the Dearborn case. He was another of there best Aurorers. Not to mention Dumbledore had assigned him to do guard duty for the Mc'kinnons. Frank began to chuckle as Neville hid under the sofa to avoid his mother's grasp.

Mrs. Longbottom straightened up with a sigh of frustration, running her hands through her brown locks. "Don't just laugh help me," she said, sinking in to the armchair beside him. "Relax, he'll come around, you'll see," he said, interlocking his fingers with her's. "He _loves_ _you,"_ she exclaimed, letting her head drop on his shoulder. "That's because I don't make him eat that thing you call food," he joked lightly and winning himself a punch on the shoulder.

Mrs. Longbottom got up sighing. She flicked her wand and the sofa and it lifted a few inches revealing Neville sleeping fitfully curled up against the cat. She rolled her eyes before scooping up her boy. Frank brought up the flask for another sip when it happened. There was a long crack from downstairs. There was a few minutes where Frank and Alice Longbottom shared a look. He saw his wife's face become deathly pale as they reached the same conclusion.

In one fluent move Frank had jumped to his feet and had drawn his wand, when the second louder crack and the sound of the door splintering and falling open echoed around the silent house. Frank ran full speed, a vade plan of trying to stop him before he got to his precious wife and son, running through his head. Yes he knew who it was. Who else could brake through there wards, who else would attack there family. Only one person.

Frank rounded into the vestibule of his house. He looked down the hall and felt his blood drain from his face. "Run, it's him, take the boy and go!" he yelled throwing himself to the side to miss the incoming jet of green light. The light hit the wall behind him and exploded. "Avada KEDAVRA," was the last thing Frank heard from the cold snake-like voice.

Lord Voldemort watched how the man's pitiful shield crumbled under his curse. A shame to killed pure-blood wizard when they could do so much better on his side. He walked along, slowly mounting the stairs and hearing the terrified sobs from the woman. Knowing these people they were probably more terrified for their child than themselves.

Voldemort arrived in the drawing room. The woman was standing over the couch. No doubt the kid was on the couch. He almost felt like laughing when she tried to curse him. He knocked her spell aside and walked closer. Voldemort saw her once more trying to curse him and with a smile disarmed her. "You are a brave one," He said, watching her flinch as he spoke. "If you step aside I'll let you live." At this she threw her hands wide and began to sob. "Step aside woman!" he hiss. "Not Neville, please not Neville!" she sobbed. "This is you're last warning, step aside woman!" "Not Neville, please no, take me instead!" VOLDEMORT laughed at her. If she wanted to die as well she could very well die. "Not Neville please, have mercy have mercy..." "Avada KEDAVRA!" There was a rush of green light and the light behind her eyes died, leaving her staring glassy eyed. Her dead body collapsed with a thud. Voldemort stepped over her body and looked down on the boy.

He laughed out loud. This was the boy the prophecy spoke about? This was the boy said to have powers he did not know of? He looked down into the boys face, he wanted to see the life leave those brown eyes. through out the whole thing the boy didn't cry. all he did was stare silently up at Voldemort.

"Avada KEDAVRA!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter ONE The Potters "HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Harry rolled his eyes again. If his mum thought he was going to show up when she was on the warpath she was apparently wrong. The Potter kids had learn long ago to stay out of Lily Potter's way when she was hunting for blood. Lily Potter had a true redhead anger. Harry leaned back on the cottage roof, enjoying the summer sun. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the already worn parchment. He unrolled it and brought it up to his nose to read again. He had taken to reading this out of boredom and since Uncle Patfoot was off in some Quidditch Meeting up in wales, he had nothing to do but play with his younger sister which did not present any fun. "Great Britain Jameson Street Godric's Hollow Third Cottage on your left Third bedroom HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards) Dear Mr. Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress Harry lazily closed his eyes, falling asleep to the sound of his mother's ranting below him. "AAARRRGGGHHH!" Harry rolled over now bright awake. He realized that if he had moved another inch he would have fallen off the edge of the cottage. He looked up to see his sister Rose smirking at him. His sister look nothing like him. In fact, the only things they had in common was their emerald green eyes. Besides that they were completely different. She had long red hair worn in a pony-tail, and a heart shape face that made her seem innocent. "What in Merlin's trousers did you do," he asked, rubbing his ears. "I blew in you're ear," she said, laying back and putting her hands behind her head as a pillow. "How long were you standing there," he said, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer. "Long enough to see you snog you're letter," she said, letting her eyes drift close. "I wasn't snogging it," he retorted lamely. "That's how it looked like from right next to you," she murmured, her voice becoming sluggish with sleep. Harry was beginning to relax again when Roses' eyes open again. "You know mum is looking for you right?" she asked, arching an eye-brow. "I know that I was just waiting for the storm to blow over." "Good move," she said, already falling Harry felt a pillow hit his face. He blinked owlishly up at the glaring sun that poured from between his curtains. "Mum says hurry up unless you want to miss the train." Harry's eyes tried to find the speaker, but only saw a blur. He reached blindly for his glasses. "Did you hear me? Mum said to Hurry," Rose was standing at the entrance of his room clutching another pillow to throw. It took a few minutes for the words to sink in but at last Harry understood what the words meant. He scrambled out of bed and rushed to get dress. Downstairs was a commotion. The deck of exploding snaps and dung bombs blew off in Harry's trunk which meant he had a very messy trunk. Mum was furious that he still had them after she told him to get rid of it a month previous. Harry's dad pretended to help while sneaking him some more packs. Finally his trunk was packed. He picked up his cage with Hedwig and went downstairs. He ran outside and slid in the back of dad's car.  
A/N Sorry for the long wait. We've sort of stopped writing for a while. Different stuff popped up. And of course writer's block all over the place didn't help. But now we're back. We'll be updating more now if possible. 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER TwoKing's Cross Station: Platforms Nine and Ten were packed with people. Neville Longbottom hardly had room to push his trolley forward. He was earning himself dirty looks from the passengers who spotted his owl. Neville looked up at the clock over the barrier between nine and ten. It was half past ten. Neville began to fear he'd never find platform Nine and three-quarters and his Grandmother who vanished in the throng of began looking out for people who had trunks and owl like him. Not long he found a family of four. The father and the son had jet black hair that stuck up at the back. The mother and the daughter both had flaming red hair. Neville came close enough to catch what they were saying. "Place swarming with muggles... Where has Patfoot gotten too again. I knew we should have not brought him, he's as excited as if it was his first year..." the mother was saying. "Relax Lils, I'm sure he's still alive," the father said, running a hand through his messy hair. They now had reached platforms nine and ten. "Go ahead Harry, just like I told you." The black hair kid walked confidently up to the barrier pushing his trolley ahead. Then, it was like Neville blinked because in the next second he was gone. "Now you Rose." The girl repeated the same process as the boy except with out a trolley. A few seconds later she had vanished. It was like the wall swallowed her. A dark longhaired man came bounding pass Neville. The man oozed off the personality of a six year old. "There you are Padfoot," said the father before vanishing in to the barrier deep in knew he had to ask the lady now or it would be too late. "Er, excuse me Madam. Could you tell me how to get onto the platform." The woman turned toward him and gave him a warm smile. "Certainly. Just walk up to the barrier and step right through it. Here, you could go ahead of me. Take it at a run if you're not confident." Neville thanked the woman and wield his trolley around to face the barrier. He slowly began to build speed as he walked. He was convince he was going to crash into the very solid-looking wall. "Oh, grand where are you when I need you," now he was running. He could almost feel the crash. The way he would jump back as his trolley slammed into the wall. He was now only one foot away. Neville squeezed his eyes close expecting the , it didn't come. He opened his eyes to look upon a steaming red engine. He looked around and found himself on a platform. Looking behind him Neville saw a rot iron arch gate with the words "Platform Nine and three-quarters" over it."There you are Neville. What took you so long?" His grand was weaving in between students to get to Neville. "You were here already?" he asked. "Of course, what did you expect. You had to find out on your own." "GOOD luck," the woman who helped him was waving at him. "Now you better get you're belongings on the train. Go ahead, move along." Neville lifted his trunk with some difficulty out of the trolley and tucked his owl's cage under his stepped on the engine and proceeded to try and find himself an empty compartment. Storing his trunk in the luggage compartment, he rushed back outside to kiss his grand goodbye. His grandmother hugged him and whispered to him in his ear how proud she was of him. Neville waved at his gran one more time and jumped on the train. He located his compartment and sat down near the window. He saw he had a view of the family he was observing before and could hear them. "Sirius, would you not give Harry ideas... Rose you stay right there, I don't want to see you leave my sight... Harry come hear you have something on your glasses..." Neville watched how the woman grabbed the boy and scrubbed at his glasses. He found himself thinking what it would be like if he had parents of his own. A whistle echoed around the platform and doors up and down the train were slamming shut. Neville saw the boy jump on the train just as it began to move. "Don't forget to owl us..." Neville smiled as the longhaired guy suddenly changed into a dog and bounded after the the train picked up speed and left the dog behind. They turned a corner and the platform vanished behind them. 


End file.
